


Pros Does Spooks

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Inspired by a Trailer, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: How The Professionals looks to the intro from Spooks.





	Pros Does Spooks

On google drive: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tmXoYeC_ig6BG8Dz7ywwvWVG9c41APO7/view?usp=sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I was definitely playing here.


End file.
